Superman: Saviour of Two Worlds
by micheal.capdor
Summary: In the aftermath of his battle with Dru-Zod, Superman finds that he is not the only Kryptonian left in the Universe. He is now on a journey to find the other members of his species. Meanwhile the people of earth including Lex Luthor and Lois Lane are adjusting to life after Superman.
1. Chapter 1

*Occurring in the original Superman movie universe, continuing from the conclusion of Superman 2. I have altered the timeline, storyline and ending a little bit (a lot). Your comments are welcome, this is my first piece of writing so I hope you like it.*

Changes to the Movie-verse.

- The story is now set in modern times (2000's)

- Lois doesn't know about Clark Kent's dual identity

- Lex Luthor is free from prison and back in charge of LexCorp

- Lex had a wife throughout the series (unnamed at this point)

- Ursa and Non are dead

- Zod has dialogue after a defeat by Superman and before entering the Phantom Zone

- Superman is aware of his Kryptonian family and heritage

Prologue:

It had been 7 weeks and 4 days since Superman left. Lois kept thinking it was longer, but it didn't matter because she had work to do.

"A Metropolis without Superman, that's something I never thought I would see", she wondered aloud.

Then 6 weeks ago to the day, the man she loved also left. Clark Kent left Metropolis to cover the War in Afghanistan, he has not been heard from in 5 weeks. Missing, presumed dead was the letter that the Kent's received from the U.S. army. I don't know how his parents are so calm about it, as soon as they told me I couldn't hold myself, I burst into tears and just hated everything. At that moment nothing else in the world mattered, not the loss of Earth's mighty defender, not the Pulitzer Prize ceremony and not even the baby she was carrying. I had to tell them.

"I didn't …. know how to tell …. him", I struggled between sobs, "Clark and I spent a night together 3 months ago." The look of horror on the Kent's face was indelible, but I continued, "I'm carrying his child!"

The Kent's weren't happy, nor were they sad, from what I could gather they didn't even hear what I said. They just sat there with an incredulous look on their faces. Suddenly Mr Kent spoke.

"Martha, I just remembered I have to set the combine today, I think you should have some time alone with Lois," he said while he stared at my stomach like it was a time bomb.

I stood up ready to leave, I couldn't believe how rude it was that they were doing this right now, after everything that's happened. I was at the front door when Martha, with seemingly superhuman speed closed the door before I could leave …

"Lois, there's something Clark would want us to tell you," she said with the most serious face I had ever seen.

Lex stared out over Metropolis, pondering. He couldn't believe how wrong he was about Superman. The alien he viewed as a threat this whole time kept this city from disintegrating under its own horrible population, and worse still there was no way to fix what he had done. He was viewed by his peers as a lunatic, his wife had left him, he had nothing left but his money and company. Yet with all of this he still felt so poor.

"I need Superman" Lex exclaimed, "He is the balance in my life. In a way he is part of me."

The Man of Steel wrought so many emotions in Lex, he hated him for taking the spotlight from him, the intellectual saviour of the World. He didn't understand why the alien had chosen earth as his home, or why he felt the need to defend it. It seems like a primordial instinct came alive within the man, he was unnervingly good, there never seemed to be anything malevolent or cunning about him. He was an alien but he was more human than anyone on this earth.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Clark missed earth. He missed the embrace of Lois, he missed working for the Daily Planet. He hated that the only way to cover his absence was to hurt all those around him. He swore that he could hear Lois crying from over 1 000 000 000 miles away, which even for him was impossible. What schemes would Lex Luthor, a madman, cook up in his absence? What threats would befall the earth when it's most powerful defender embarked on his own mission of self-discovery. He could only hope that he wouldn't be gone for too long.

After the battle with his fiercely xenophobic uncle, General Dru-Zod, Clark had realised that there was only one thing separating him from Zod, and that was the planet that they had called home. Hell if the roles were reversed, he didn't know if he would do the same thing, after all love can make anyone even the seemingly immortal do stupid things.

But it was what Zod had said before being trapped that had alarmed Clark to the situation he was now involved in.

"You have forsaken your home, you have doomed the Kryptonian race," he begged.

"THIS is my home now, THESE are my people, Earth is where I belong," I said.

"What of the remnants of our race …," he exclaimed slyly.

"… there is no one left …," Clark whispered in shock.

"That is what you think Kal-El, but this was only the first part of my plan. After taking this planet for my own, I would have saved the city of Kandor from the clutches of the madman Brainiac. You think yourself too highly son of Jor-El, like your father you are blinded by your lack of vision. There is more than what you know and what you have been told. Years before the demise of our race there was another threat to our people. Brainiac, a being of malevolence had come to wage war on Krypton for no reason other than to bolster his ego. He had stolen the city of Kandor –"

"HOW, how does one steal a city you bastard ?!," Clark snapped.

Zod was taken aback, "Hot headed as your father Kal-El, I can see the House of El was quite lacking in intelligence, nevertheless", he quipped, "Brainiac had mastered a method of scaling massive structures into easy to handle prizes as he called them, he was a genius no matter what you think of him. Years ago as I said he had stolen the Great City of Kandor along with all of its citizens, a great loss for the planet of Krypton and the only blemish on my military record after years of service for the Kryptonian army, I might add. He stole away into the void of space with our city," this rendered the Man of Steel speechless.

He regained his composure, "Where is Brainiac?" he said threateningly calm.

It was odd, but Clark at this moment felt akin to Zod. The man that had intended the extinction of the planet he called home suddenly became noble, he had a cause. If things had gone differently and Zod had been diplomatic maybe Superman wouldn't have to transport him into the prison known as the Phantom Zone. Clark was conflicted but sure of himself. Zod would have to pay for his crimes against humanity.

"Uncle, while I do believe your intentions were noble, you must pay for the thousands that you have killed. Before I put you where you belong, do yourself and the memories of Krypton a service." Zod looked convinced, Clark had convinced the man he now viewed as a villain of nobility to save the Kryptonian population. Clark continued, "Where will I find Brainiac?"

Zod stared in shock, "You mean to save Kandor", and the shock turned to purpose. "Kal-El, you are the last of our race to be free, I have dishonoured Krypton and made a fool of myself. You must save what is left of our race, promise me that you will succeed!"

"You have my word and the word of my family, both here and Kryptonian", Clark said.

"Very well Kal-El", Zod said as he stood up, "Follow me."

Clark didn't mind letting Zod fly within his reach, in an eerie way he felt a deep seated trust for this man. He was not the same man that he was fighting mere hours ago, he had changed, as if he realised what he had done was wrong. He seemed to now think that he wasn't the only man fighting for a lost civilisation. As long as he was trusted by Zod, Clark trusted him.

Zod stopped, staring up at the sky he seemed to be soaking up the last of his hours in this reality and Clark could not blame him. The Phantom Zone is a terrible place, the constant and unwavering terror resonating from the projector was undeniable. Clark did not think that anyone deserved that, but at the same time Zod had killed thousands, planned on destroying the population of earth in order to bring the Kryptonian civilisation back to its once proud and enduring heritage.

"Look", he said, "that star that shines brighter than the others, fly to it and don't stop until you reach the planet with 3 suns. It is a barren land but the suns all emit yellow rays, you will be more powerful than you could imagine. You will need all of that power to even equal Brainiac. From there, call out to Brainiac and challenge him to a battle for the city of Kandor, he will not say no to you. You will complete his collection, with you he will own all of the Kryptonians in this universe. Please do not lose Kal-El, you are the last hope of our race."

Zod followed Clark back to the Fortress of Solitude.

They stood at the entrance to the Phantom Zone. Zod turned to Clark and bowed, "You are a worthy adversary and I am proud to call you my family. Do not lose to Brainiac, you are Krypton's last hope, you are the Last Son of Krypton. Forgive me." With that the once proud General of the Kryptonian military stepped into the Phantom Zone.

He was gone.


End file.
